Visions
by Rena10013
Summary: What if you have the power to change the future? What if you know you have to stop the person to make sure that others can live their happy life? And what if the person you have to stop is Derek Hale?
1. Chapter 1 - Images

I was running. I felt my heart racing in my chest faster with every steps and I felt my lungs were about to explode. I felt the tiredness in my legs, but I couldn't stop. Not until I can't get rid of those hunting images, my personal torment ... the echoes of my past. I didn't even realised that I was already in the middle of the forest. I stopped and looked around as the darkness fell silently around me. It was darker by every only thing I saw was a burned down house. Some of the walls were still standing. I went one step closer tried to imagine what happened here and I have sworn that I saw a flickering light for a minute in one of the windows. I watched too many horror movie about abandoned houses, ghosts, murderers to know that this is not a good sign. Especially when –shall we say – an attractive woman standing in the middle of the forest, alone.

Ladies and gentlemen that's how a good horror movie starts. As I tried to back away, a slight breeze brought the heavy scent of the scorched wood. The house, the forest and the smell was so familiar, that I immediately closed my eyes - I know, stupid choice - and tried to pull out the memory. Blurry images flashed across my mind. I almost found the right one when I heard something behind me.

- Sh*t. –I murmured my regular ladylike comment as I turned over to see the source of the sound.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the stranger was faster.

- You are not supposed to be here. This is private property. MY property. Please –he clenched his teeth as he said that, as it was some sort of cuss –word - get out from here.

And he started to walk away from me.

- You live here. – It was more like a question, but it came out as a statement.

- It's none of your business. Go home, it's very dangerous out here –and he looked at me despisingly, like I was some sort of self-helpless, stupid little child.

Oh that's exactly the way how to piss off the woman like me.

- Oh I'm sorry sunshine, next time I try to find another lonely douche bag with male chauvinism.

By the time the last word left my mouth I had already regretted it. I saw that every muscle in his body tensed, he clenched his hand and turned to face me.

- I'm sorry! – I sad right away.

I didn't say that because I was afraid of him, but I saw his eyes. His greenish brown eyes filled not with anger but deep undefined sadness.

- Go home. And don't come back, at least not alone and not in the middle of the night.

I nodded and started to walk away, when the memory what I was looking for a couple of minutes ago find me.

I breathed out slowly and looked over my shoulder to see him one last time to impress his face upon my mind.

- I found you. The man I have to stop. The man I have to kill if there's no other way.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is shining brightly….my sister laughing…we are waving happily for each other…she turns back to smile at me… the sharp sound of the break…her scream…blood everywhere…her blood…I hold her, rocking her back and forth…she's gone…another scream…it's mine.

I woke up in a pool of sweat. My sister's scream echoed in my ears. The same nightmare every night. I watch her die over and over again. I looked at the clock on my night stand. It was 5 a.m. I barely slept 4 hours. I watched the dancing shadows on my ceiling until my heartbeat became normal again.

I remembered when we were young. My sister was so afraid of these shadows. She used to wake me up in the middle of the night and we slept together in my bed. Actually she was the one who slept, because she tossed and tumbled so much, that I couldn't fall asleep next to her. But I didn't mind. She was my little sister, my job was to protect her. And the end I failed.

As the memory of my childhood floated away I got up. Fifteen minutes later I was dressed. I looked in the mirror. My cold blue eyes stared back at me. A long time ago these eyes held a joyful spark, but now they were dead inside, just like me. The eyes are the windows of the soul. And mine doesn't exist anymore. I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Five minutes later, the smell of strong brewed coffee wafted through the apartment. The smells of heaven if you ask me. I picked a mug from my kitchen cabinet and filled it up with the perfect proportion of coffee and milk. I sat down and drank it slowly. It was like a ceremony for me. For ten minutes I could switch off my brain and enjoy the moment.

After I finished I washed the mug. I never liked the mess around me. Maybe because that was the only thing in my life what I can control.

Now I have to take care of something more important. The man in the forest. I know where he live, but I have to find out who he is. I have to go back there.

The doorbell chimed. I jumped up and looked around my apartment. Everything was normal no signs of anything what can't be expected from a woman who lives on her own.

I checked the peephole, I leaned against the door for a minute took a deep breath and opened it with a big smile on my face.

„Uncle Chris. How are you?"

„I'm fine River. How about you?"

„Me too. Oh where is my manners? Come on in! Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" I jabbered.

I tried not to sound too nervous, but I couldn't help. Somehow he always sense when I try to hide something. And I definitely wanted to hide something from him in a lost couple of years. That's way I tried to avoid most of our „family meetings". Chris Argent is my uncle. Well, he is not exactly my uncle since we are not blood related. But he and my dad were friends until his death. My mom died years before my dad, just months after my sister was born. And he was the one who helped me after my little sister, my little Grace…

„No, thank you. I only came to check upon you. I didn't see you in the last couple of days and I started to worry", he said as we stand next to the open door.

„You don't have to. As you can see I'm alive and I'm perfectly healthy as usually"

„Yeah. I see" he mumbled. „You know we are missing you. What about a dinner tonight? Around 8, if it's good for you."

I knew there's no way to escape from this.

„Sure. That sounds good. I'll be there." I smiled at him and I tried to look sincere.

„I'm glad." he smiled.

And he really was happy. I saw it in his eyes.

„Then I'm going. See you later!"

„Bye uncle Chris"

„Bye Riv"

I closed the door and tried to ease my nerves with a long and slow I walked to the living room a plan formed in my head. This dinner is a good opportunity to get to know everything about that house and that man. And the most important questions of all, what is his name?


End file.
